Episode 2-12
Overjoyed about Yuta's safe return, Leez falls down the stairs in the hotel, greeting him with blood dripping from her forehead. Ran is suspicious about how Asha was able to obtain the Neutral Bow and the Hide of Bondage for free. ("What the hell did this guy do? Threaten to kill her?" - correct.) As they discuss how useful the items are, from Ran's point of view they are pretty useless because the Hide costs a fortune to activate and no one knows how to fire the bow. He and Asha begin to fight again when he calls her stupid for thinking no one had already tried to alter the items to make them usable, turning the atmosphere deadly. The issue of their magic test score bet is raised again. Yuta and Leez escape the tense situation on the roof of the hotel. Leez is a bit down, remembering that Ran would have no reason to stay after settling his bet with Asha, and that Yuta would stay there in Kalibloom. The discovery about her father's death reminds her of the loss of her family and friends back at the village again. She comes to the conclusion that everyone is leaving her behind, so she will never let Asha go and will follow her until the very end. Yuta, recalling that Asha asked him on whose side he would stand if Leez and Asha were to fight in the future, reassures Leez that he will always stay by her side until she tells him to go away. Happy, Leez hugs him. At Teo's house, Gandharva sits by the window, thinking about how Sagara told him of his role in the plan—killing the Priest of Chaos—and that they are much alike, not caring for their clans for their own trivial purposes. Gandharva thinks that no, Shakuntala is no trivial purpose and that he is nothing like Sagara. He is interrupted by Teo calling him to dinner. Out of habit she holds a kitchen knife in her hand. Gandharva asks if she plans to stab him if he does not go? She is utterly flustered, and he thinks that she is the first funny human he has met after Miss Kupatergent, so he should warn her to leave the city before the attack. While they eat, Gandharva asks about the whereabouts of the Chaos priest. He only heard that she does not live in the temple like the Priest of Earth. Teo explains that the Priest of Chaos has no need to activate the barrier using vigor like other priests, because the presence of a person with rare triple-Nil birthday attributes inside the barrier boundaries is enough to activate it. Gandharva thinks to himself it is convenient that there will not be a substitute once he kills her, then says that he wants to meet a person with such rare attributes, so where does the Chaos priest live? Teo tells him right here in front of him. She is the Priest of Chaos. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (happy bleeding Leez): The main character shows off what the chapter title (Blood) means. ** (irritated Asha): This is an Asha→Ran emotion shown in a single expression. ** (triple Ran scenes): This is Ran→Asha. ** (Leez hugging Yuta): This pose resembles the one in Ep.100 now that I've finished it. I guess I subconsciously prefer this sort of thing? I'll try drawing something different next time. ** (dinner): This is the scene that took the most time, but it's hard to see what's what. On the left is kimchee... but dad won't believe me... :( Well, it looks better than the grilled meat in Ep.60 or the jerky in Ep.61, right? lol * Oh Leez, you really shouldn't hug a 300 years-old sura like that. You'll get into trouble because of it later. * Teo reveals that Kali disappeared a long time ago. ** In a previous flashback by Yuta, he recalls Kali telling him that she must leave, and that she will never see him again. ** In a previous flashback by Taraka, she recalls Garuda talking to Kali, but adding that she is "now somewhere his voice will not reach." * Those with triple Nil attributes are extremely rare, but Kaz Lehn, Leez's childhood friend, is also a triple Nil. * This is the last episode of Chapter 14: Blood. The word in Korean, 피, can also mean "skin/hide," as in the "Hide of Bondage." The title could refer to: ** the Hide of Bondage, which was used to kidnap Yuta ** how Yuta bled because of the Hide of Bondage ** Asha's 29 murder cases ** the family ties (blood relations) between Riche and her sister Ruche ** The family ties of Ran Sairofe (brother, aunt, and uncle) ** The Marut & Asvins statue made of blood ** The fact that Shakuntala is probably dead ** Asha's bloody arm from nearly being eaten by Yuta ** Leez's blood ties with Rao Leez. What's more, the fact that her father has died, like the rest of her village ** Leez's bloody face from tripping after Yuta returned (... maybe) ** and how both Sagara and Gandharva would spill the blood of innocents to accomplish their goals. 2-12 leez happy about yutas return.png|so glad he's safe 2-12 loot.png|Does he even want to know how...? 2-12 leez hugs yuta.png|unexpected hugs are the best 2-12 teo the chaos priestess.png|Chaos priest at your service (just don't let her cook for you) References